Multiple Falls At Hetalia Academy
by Stephy411
Summary: Matthew Williams, a shy Canadian boy, goes to school in America on request by his long lost twin brother. The young boy is simply lovestruck with someone he's warned is bad news. Watch as he makes friends and there love lives. After the first few chapter each chapter will be dedicated to a different couple than the last. Main is Franada. UsUk Spamano GerIta PruAus and side couples
1. The Fall in the Hall

**Ok so I read a lot of franada fanfics and this popped into my head!~ And since I've never done anything besides short little one-shots I decided to write a multiple chapter story… Looks like I can't write anything long apparently cause this is only like 400 words so yeah… (P.s. All translation are from google translate so if anything is incorrect please inform me!~)**

**_Multiple Falls At Hetalia Acadamy: Chapter 1_  
**

Matthew Williams sat in an empty hallway, engrossed in the book he was reading. He had only been attending Hetalia Academy for a week but he knew when this hallway would be deserted and it seemed perfect to read in, since he had that period free. It's only been a few days since the shy boy left his home in Canada, but he didn't regret leaving the quiet little town he lived in. He wasn't leaving anything behind really since he lived alone, getting by with money left from his mother after she had passed away. He had no other known family until he had gotten a letter from a long lost brother from America, who was attending a high school in England. The lonely boy, with not much to lose, sent in an application and much to his surprise he was accepted!~ The Canadian teenager packed his bags and left for England. Before the boy left he dropped off his miniature pet polar bear at a friend's house, who didn't even realize his owner left or the fact that it had had one in the first place.

Matthew had no longer been reading, just lost in his memories. He had been sitting there longer than he thought because classes had been let out and three people were walking down the hallway. What did bring the Canadian back to reality was someone falling face first, tripping over his legs laid out as he sat. "Ow! Ça fait mal![1]" the French teen whined as he started to get up. The two other boys that were with him just laughed at the French boy, not helping him up because they were laughing so hard. Matthew on the other hand was freaking out. His mind began racing as he got up and tried to help the other up. "Are you alright?" he asked helping him up. "Oui, je vais bien[2]. I'm fine." he said reassuringly. The French teen looked at the other and tilted his head. "Alfred?" the quiet Canadian shook his head. "He is my brother." The Frenchman smiled flirtatiously "Je vois[3]~ I am Francis.~" he said grabbing innocent little Matthew's hand and lightly kissed the others knuckles. Matthews face became a crimson red and he began to stutter. "I-I'm M-Matthew" Francis smiled more as he spoke kindly to the flustered Canadian. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Matthew[4]. Parlez-vous Français?[5]" the red faced Matthew nodded his head "Oui" he said nervously and got his hand from the other. Matthew darted away, leaving a smiling Frenchman, a laughing albino German and a chuckling Spaniard.

Translation!~:  
[1]Ça fait mal! - That hurt!  
[2]Oui, je vais bien. - Yes I'm fine  
[3]Je vois. - I see  
[4]C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Matthew. - It's a pleasure to meet you Matthew  
[5]Parlez-vous Français - Do you speak French?

Sorry for it being so short. That's all I have for now!~ please let me know what you think and please.. Advice or a review is accepted~ (nothing harsh please ^^)


	2. Bad News

**Thank you all for following my story! Remember don't be afraid to review because I advice is appreciated. Sorry I know I haven't updated in more than a week but I couldn't find much inspiration for this. I hope this isn't a letdown and the next chapter will be better… I hope~ And again if my French is wrong ****PLEASE**** inform me of it. I'm using Google Translate… ((OH!~ and in the next chapter I plan on introducing more characters and couples!~ So you can look forward to that~))**

_Multiple Falls At Hetalia Academy: Chapter 2_

Matthew sat at the desk in his room, clicking the pen in his hand as he stared at the empty computer screen in front of him. It's been three days since the 'incident' that happened in that hallway and he hasn't talked to Francis since. The others name kept repeating in his head, the French accent that the other spoke with, it's all he could think about. Whether it was in classes or when he saw the French teen walking in the halls, it's all that ran through the poor boys mind. Matthew's head popped up when he heard a knock on the door. The door opened before Matthew had a chance to get up. "Hey dude!" The person said. H-Hi Alfred." Matthew responded smiling. Alfred F. Jones was Matthew's brother. They looked extremely alike and the entire time Matthew was at the school he was mistaken for Al countless times. Alfred walked into the room and plopped down on the bed. "So how is everything?" The overly happy American teen asked. "Fine I guess… Everyone mistakes me for you though." Matthew said with a sigh."Sorry bout that dude… But you have to admit that we look alike! ~" Alfred responded smiling. Yeah Yeah…" Matthew said, smiling. Matthew looked at the desk. "Look I have to finish this report, Err… Well at least start it. He smiled sheepishly, hoping the other understands. Alfred smiled brightly "Sure dude! I'll leave ya alone." He got up off the bed and headed to the door. He turned around before exiting. "Come down to the cafeteria when you're done.~" Matthew nodded and the American left. It was about an hour until Matthew finished the report, much quicker than he expected that's for sure. He stretched out his arms and let out a sigh of relief. He got up and headed towards the cafeteria.

As Matthew walked down the hall, the hall where he had tripped the person his mind just couldn't forget, he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Bonjour Mathieu!~" Matthew turned and saw the person who he had been thinking about for the last three days. "B-Bonjour Francis." Matthew began to stutter. "I-I'm sorry about what happened the other day." Francis smiled. "Non, it's not your fault; I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Matthew looked down. His heart was beating loudly in his chest when he looked the other in the face. Francis' blue eyes, the light facial hair, the way the man's hair was loosely held back… The poor boy was at a loss of words. His face reddened as hr racked his brain for something to say. Francis raised an eyebrow as he looked at the flustered Canadian. "Are you alright Mathieu?" He asked, smiling at the others reactions. Matthew looked up and was going to respond, but he had caught the others gaze. They stared at each other in complete silence for at least an entire minute before Matthew realized what he was doing. His face became redder as he looked back at the floor."I-I'm fine…" he finally answered the question. Francis opened his mouth to respond, to what the Frenchman thought was an adorable Canadian, until Matthew's stomach growled loudly, causing Matthew to turn an unhealthy shade of red. "U-Um I'm going to the Cafeteria… I-I'll talk to you later." Matthew said and darted away. "Au revoir Mathieu!~" Francis called out to the fleeing Canadian. Matthew turned around, waved good-bye, and turned a corner.

"Dude you need to stay away from him." Alfred said as Matthew sat down. "W-What?!" Matthew asked with wide eyes, completely confused. "Francis! The dude is bad news. Him, Gilbert and Antonio are all part of the Bad Touch Trio." Alfred continued. Bad Touch Trio?" Matthew asked, turning to look at Arthur who was sitting to his left. Arthur simply nodded his head and took a sip of tea. Matthew looked back at Alfred as he began to speak more. "They'll date anyone and everyone." Alfred said, warning his brother. "And then when they sleep with you they're done with you." Arthur cut in. "And Artie would know cause he and Francis fu-OW!" Alfred was kicked by Arthur in the shin, under the table. "He doesn't need to know that bloody git! And stop calling me Artie!"Arthur growled.

**Sooo… That's all I have for now~~ I hope you like it!~ I don't think this story will be very long cause there really isn't much of a plot to this… And I have a better story idea for a story but I'll make it happen after this.~ OH And I completely forgot about how Francis says Matthew's name differently so in this chapter, when Francis says Matthew's name it will be Mathieu from here on out!~**


	3. Bad Touch Trio

**Alright so I know I've been gone a long time and I really am sorry. I wasn't going to continue and this might be short but I hope you guys like it. Hints of Spamano and PruAus; this chapter is a BBT chapter… No real romance. Also, I'm going to start POVs now. Well that's it for now…**

_**Multiple Falls at Hetalia Academy: Chapter 3 **_**FRANCE'S POV**

It's been two weeks since I last talked to Mathieu and every time I try to speak to him he runs away. I sighed. The thought was so upsetting. I looked down at the homework my teacher expects _me_ to do. As if I were a small child, I began spinning in my chair, deep in thought of a certain Canadian. His sweet, hope filled lavender eyes, his face that's flushed red with embarrassment at the mere sight of me. However, I have no idea why he's been avoiding me. I gasped out loud. Why hadn't I realized this before?! Alfred! I sighed again. It all seemed hopeless at this point. If he told Mathieu stories about me he'll never speak to me. But why couldn't Mathieu understand. This seemed different. Never before have had I felt such a need to see someone, to talk to someone, to make them blush at just a simple compliment. Was it love? Well… I've never felt love before. All I knew is that I wasn't going to leave these things unresolved.

I must have been spinning for a while because when I stopped I saw one of my roommates sitting on the bed with an eyebrow raised. "Umm… Mi amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? [1] "Bonjour Antonio" was all I said with a short sigh. His emerald eyes sparked with interest as he looked at me. At that moment I knew he was going to ask a bunch of stupid questions, because… well… he was stupid. "Oh wow! I've never seen you look so depressed!" He started. "Is it the whole thing with the new kid?" He smirked as I gave him a look. "Rumor has it you were trying to get in his pants~" he continued, which I wish he wouldn't, not now. "That's not gonna be easy you know." He said in his happy-go-lucky voice. "With his brother Alfred and all." Antonio never would have shut up unless it wasn't for his phone ringing. On the other line all you heard was an angry Italian yelling at him. Antonio apologized and finally hung up. "Your girlfriend?" I asked in a mocking tone. And for the first time since we've been friends… Antonio let out a sad sigh. "Lovi keeps thinking I'm cheating on him, but I would never imagine on cheating on mi tomate." Antonio was on the brink of tears until the door slammed open and Gilbert appeared. The third member of the Bad Touch Trio. The stupid albino has never had better timing. "Kesesese! The awesome me has arrived to make my best friends lives so much better!" he said as he flopped down on the bed. His smirk on his face disappeared when he looked at Antonio. "Yo dude. What's wrong?" he asked in as much of a concerned voice as he could, with us knowing he had something funny to tell us when he came in. Antonio simply went back to happy mode. [2] "Todo está bien!~" He simply said with a fake smile.

[1] My friend... What are you doing?

[2] Everything's fine!~

-**Well that's all for now. Thanks for reading**


	4. What Did You Say To Him?

Multiple Falls at Hetalia Academy Chapter 4

**Arthur's POV**

Alfred slumped down in his chair with a sigh. I took a sip of my tea and glanced over at the sulking American. "What's the matter Alfred?" I asked, already knowing what was wrong. "Mattie ain't talking to me, or anyone. I think what we told him the other day made him upset." He said with a pout. I let out a small sigh and set my cup down. "Your brother seems to see the best in people, so hearing such bad news about someone he had just met may be very confusing to him. He just needs some time to think is all." I said, trying to comfort the silly idiot next to me. What I said must have made him happy because he gave me a huge grin. It's not like I was happy his worries were gone, nor did his smile fill me up with warmth… Not at all. "Wanker" I mumbled and took another sip from my cup. Alfred did one of his overly loud laughs and took a bite from his burger. A few moments later I heard Alfred start coughing and I gave him a worried look. "Don't tell me you're having a heart attack." I said in a concerned, but seemed a little sarcastic, voice. Alfred simply gave a glare forward and I followed his gaze to see the person who caused this whole mess, the ugly frog, standing there. I was about to say something till I saw the look on his face. He looked like he hasn't slept in a week, with dark circles under his eyes, and a look of defeat. "What do you want frog?" I finally asked since no one was speaking. He looked at me and then to Alfred. "I need to speak to Alfred for a moment." He said in a tired voice.

**Alfred's POV**

I agreed to talk to Francis but I'm not sure what he wants and I don't know what to say to him. It was quiet. Neither of us knowing what to say, or at least that's what I think was happening. "Ummm…" Francis seemed not sure how to say what he wanted. His voice was soft and tired. I honestly don't think he's gotten any sleep for a week. "Alfred did you say something to Matthew?" He finally asked. I looked at him with a confused look. "Dude… What are you talking about?" I asked, voicing just how I had no idea what he was talking about. "I mean, did you tell Matthew anything about me?" He asked in an agitated voice. "And what if I did?" I asked with a grin. "Anything I told Mattie was a hundred percent the truth and you know it" Then I laughed to show how serious I was. Francis was about to say something in response but he was cut off by Arthur calling my name. "Alfred! Matthew came down to the cafeteria and passed out! He was taken to the nurses office!" He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall towards where Mattie was, with Francis behind us.

**Sorry but that's it for today. I plan to post another chapter in the next few days so yeah. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated~**


End file.
